


Два придурка и одна голая женщина

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, Multi, OOC, Slash, Zoophilia, language obscene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Ночью в храм Инноса подбросили изображение голой женщины. Какой придурок мог так порадовать верховных магов Огня? Выяснить это предстоит послушнику Дуриану, которому грозило исключение из монастыря, и его другу Бабо — тому, кому принадлежал рисунок.





	1. Короткое эмоциональное слово

Утро выдалось отвратительным.

В последнее время оно всегда было плохим. Дуриан нехотя взялся за метлу, чтобы хотя бы трудолюбием показать, что монастырь магов Огня нуждается в нём, что пока все спят, самый добросовестный послушник дочиста выметает пыль из храма.

Он, зябко ёжась от утренней прохлады, потёр плечо. Красная мантия послушника не защищала голые руки. Очевидно, портные щедры только к магам.

Дуриан юркнул в храм и застыл на пороге.

Всё-таки утро недоброе. Пирокару, верховному магу Круга Огня, не спалось, и он стоял у алтаря спиной ко входу.

Дуриан было попятился, когда нечто заставило его замереть.

Он не ожидал от всегда сдержанного верховного мага каких-либо эмоций и уж точно не коротенького словца, выражавшего всё:

— Блядь!

От неожиданности Дуриан вздрогнул и выронил метлу. Та со стуком упала, и он понял, что скрыться незаметно не удастся. Пирокар обернулся.

— Это ещё что такое, послушник?! — рявкнул тот.

— Я-а… подмести пришёл! — Дуриан в подтверждение своих слов поднял вверх метлу. Он не сразу заметил, что Пирокар указал пальцем на алтарь.

— Я спрашиваю, это что такое?! Отвечай!

Лицо верховного мага едва ли не сливалось цветом с длиннополой мантией, отчего седые волосы и бородка казались совсем белыми.

Колени дрожали, Дуриан нетвёрдым шагом подошёл к алтарю и взглянул туда, куда указывал верховный маг.

Действительно, блядь. Во всяком случае то, что нарисовано на листе пожелтевшей бумаги, иначе не назвать.

Кто-то ночью оставил на алтаре изображение голой женщины. Дуриан даже догадывался, кто именно постарался. Он сам скучными вечерами просил рисунок, чтобы полюбоваться — а точнее, подрочить — на нарисованное женское тело.

Дуриан не знал, что ответить верховному магу. Однажды он уже провинился до такой степени, что ему грозило исключение из монастыря, сегодня не вовремя появился и навлёк на себя гнев. Пирокар запросто мог решить, что послушнику — скорее, ослушнику — нечего терять, и тот решил пошутить над магами.

Но рассказать правду — подставить друга.

Отвечать не пришлось. В храм вошли правая и левая руки Пирокара: Ультар и Серпентес соответственно. Последний, весьма эксцентричный старикашка, зашёл куда дальше, чем верховный маг, и выпалил:

— Ёб твою мать! Это ещё что за хуйня?!

Ультар махнул рукой и дал Серпентесу понять, чтобы замолчал, после нарочито-равнодушным тоном уточнил:

— Твоя работа?

Не нужно родиться семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: вопрос задан не Пирокару, а Дуриану.

— Н-нет, — несмело ответил он и потоптался с ноги на ногу. Как ни странно, неловкое движение придало смелости. — Спросите у мастера Хигласа, если не верите. Целый день я вычищал его келью от пыли!

— А ночью что ты делал?! — Серпентес прищурил и без того маленькие глазки, отчего крупный крючковатый нос на худом лице показался огромным.

— Спал. После уборки сил ни на что не осталось!

Серпентес не поверил ему.

Он вообще никому не верил.

Зато Ультар — само добродушие.

— Я бы не стал зря нападать на мальчишку. Вижу, как он старается изо всех сил, чтобы доказать, что достоин носить мантию.

«Мальчишка» облегчённо выдохнул.

— Тогда кто мог это сделать? Кто этот бесстыжий наглец? — возмутился Пирокар.

— Да кто угодно из послушников мог это сделать, кроме, разве что, Ульфа — он в Хоринисе — и Педро — он несёт вахту снаружи. — Ультар задумался и почесал подбородок. — Хотя… Педро вхож в храм, да и Ульф мог вернуться.

Выходило, кто угодно мог — порадовать магов? — осквернить алтарь Инноса.

— Это нельзя так оставить! Шутник должен быть наказан! — Серпентес не смог сдержать эмоции. Благодатный огонь Инноса сорвался с его руки и улетел к подножию статуи, к счастью, никого не задев.

— Будет, — успокоил его Ультар. — Осталось только его найти. Позови мастера Парлана, — попросил он Дуриана.

Тот едва ли не бегом напраавился к выходу. В компании высших магов неуютно.

Утро выдалось не просто плохим, а отвратительным. Дуриан ухитрился споткнуться и едва не свалился под ноги хохотавшего во всё горло Игараца. Он решил не обращать внимания на придурка и неспешно, волоча ушибленную ногу, направился к Парлану. Тот, скрестив руки над отнюдь не маленьким животом, окидывал взглядом послушников, подмечая каждого, кто отлынивал.

— Мастер Парлан! — Дуриан запыхался. — Вас мастер Ультар зовёт!

Маг лениво посмотрел на него.

— Отлы… — Сообразив, что Дуриан не бездельничал, Парлан сменил тему: — Иду! — Он оправил мантию, которая складками собралась на животе и напоследок приказал: — За метлу, послушник! И чтобы на дорожке не было ни песчинки!

Он развернулся и неспешно удалился. Дуриан вздохнул.

Метла осталась в храме. Возвращаться и навлекать на себя гнев магов не хотелось.

«У кого бы попросить?» — задумался Дуриан и повернул голову в сторону келий. Бабо, его приятель, работал в поте лица и насвистывал весёлую песенку.

Метлу найти нетрудно.

***

Бабо потеребил ус.

— Блядь! — только это он смог высказать, когда услышал рассказ друга.

Дуриан опёрся на метлу.

— Это означает, что не ты постарался?

— Рехнулся? Конечно, не я. Стал бы я так подставляться!

Из храма вышел Парлан, и Бабо взмахнул метлой, сделав вид, что добросовестно работал. Дуриан постарался от него не отставать. Возможность поболтать, увы, выдастся ещё не скоро, в лучшем случае — вечером, когда маги разойдутся по кельям.

Зато каменные дорожки монастырского двора будут чистыми.

Хотя нет, не будут. Парлан резко свернул и пошёл в сторону подвала. В руках он держал свёрток, и Дуриан догадывался, какой именно.

Но это неважно.

Если не Бабо подбросил рисунок, то кто?

Агон?

Дуриан посмотрел в сторону сада. Агон, миловидный русоволосый послушник, усердно орудовал мотыгой.

— Не думаю, что это он, — опроверг Бабо предположение и прислонил метлу к стене. Парлана не видно, можно позволить себе передышку. — Агон хотел сад — Агон его получил, а я вот, подметаю. Он мудак, но…

— Агон — племянник губернатора, — перебил Дуриан и опёрся на метлу. — Как пить дать! Готов отрезать себе яйца, хотя здесь они мне ни к чему, что Агон метит в маги и старается убрать всех с дороги. Чем меньше конкурентов, тем выше шанс, что его примут в первый Круг.

— Вот именно, племянник губернатора. Он подставляет изящно, красиво и никогда не опустится до банальной кражи, — сделал вывод Бабо и стряхнул пыль с мантии.

— Просто-напросто стучит магам, — намекнул Дуриан.

Он знал, о чём говорил. В смене садовников повинен сам Бабо. Тот умудрился стащить у мастера Неораса, местного алхимика, болотную траву и посадить. Агон просто-напросто заложил горе-садовника магам. Бабо оправдывался, доказывал, что болотник разросся из-за проливных дождей и походил на самые обычные сорняки, таращил глаза, бесконечно теребил усы и пытался придать выражению лица невинный вид.

Возможно, ложь сошла бы с рук, если бы не косяк, который именно в миг оправдания выпал из кармана.

А ещё мастер Мардук вспомнил, что от Бабо не раз несло болотной травой.

Незадачливому садовнику повезло, что его не прогнали сраной метлой из монастыря.

Мести двор тогда было некому.

Сейчас, увы, иная ситуация. Дуриан вполне мог заявить, кто хозяин пошлого рисунка. Да и Ополос знал, хотя Бабо не доверял ему настолько личное. Случайно вышло.

Бабо повернул голову в сторону пастбища. Ополос поглаживал одну из овец и что-то говорил. Все только диву давались, как животные не разбегались. У пастуха не было даже палки.

— Сомневаюсь, что это сделал Ополос. — Дуриан проследил за взглядом друга. — Такое ощущение, что овечки для него дороже людей.

В этом Бабо с ним согласился. Ополос неохотно вступал в беседу, зато, когда находился среди овец, рот не закрывался.

Удивляться нечему: овцы никогда не дразнили шепелявого пастуха.

— Как знать? Если что-либо выяснять, то всё обо всех, — решил Бабо.

— В первую очередь я бы проследил за Игарацем, — посоветовал Дуриан. — Он только и делает, что целыми днями мается скукой от безделья.

Он ожидал, что приятель с ним согласится. И даже подумать не мог, что тот разозлится.

— Ты совсем… того? — Бабо покрутил пальцем у виска. — Игарац, между прочим, вот-вот войдёт в первый Круг Магии! — И этого Дуриан не ожидал — даже больше, чем внезапной вспышки гнева. — За метлу! Надзиратель идёт.

Из подвала вышел Парлан. Пузо колыхалось в такт ходьбе, лицо от усилия побагровело.

От усилия ли?

Парлан неспешно прошёлся по дороге.  
Бабо взмахнул метлой, отчего поднялось облако пыли, чтобы маг видел, как усердно он работал.

Парлан его усилия не оценил. Он вообще ни на кого не обращал внимания и скрылся за стенами храма. Бабо прекратил делать вид, что страдает трудолюбием. Дуриан последовал его примеру.

— Ну что? «Камень, ножницы, бумага»? — предложил Бабо и, поймав непонимающий взгляд друга, пояснил: — Нужно поймать нахала на чём-нибудь постыдном и заставить признаться. Если мы не найдём этого мудака, то вылетим из монастыря с треском, понимаешь? И чем тогда займёмся? Пойдём к чокнутому алхимику в услужение? Я-то могу в ополчение податься, но… нет желания лизать жопу паладинам.

Бабо мог податься к лорду Андрэ в услужение. Управляться с оружием он умел. Дуриан, увы, нет. Ему с трудом давался навык боя на посохах. С зельями он бы справился, но ходили слухи, что Константино — тот самый чокнутый алхимик, упомянутый Бабо — не брал учеников.

Дуриану некуда идти.

— Ладно, — согласился он.

— Камень — Агон. Ножницы — Ополос. Бумага… — Бабо закусил губу и потеребил ус, решая, кого включить в «игру» третьим.

— Игарац, — подсказал Дуриан.

— Да отстань ты от Игараца! Не мог он этого сделать! — настаивал на своём Бабо. — Гарвиг. Не нравится мне то, что он никогда не спит, зато когда все расходятся по своим постелям, шныряет по монастырю!

Более нелепого подозрения Дуриан не слышал. Гарвиг слишком ревностно охранял священные реликвии. За верную службу сам Иннос даровал ему силы, чтобы такая необходимость, как сон, не понадобилась.

— Гарвиг, значит, Гарвиг! — вздохнул Дуриан. Всё равно, за кем следить.

Он отставил метлу и сжал ладонь в кулак.

— Камень, ножницы, бумага, — произнёс Бабо.

Первым «посчастливилось» стать объектом для слежки любившему возиться с овцами Ополосу.


	2. Насадить овечку на кол

Вечер удался, как всегда, когда Бабо удавалось уединиться.

С любовником.

Кровать узкая, зато можно тесно прижаться к тёплой груди, пусть даже худой и ребристой.

Игарац засмеялся, когда усы Бабо щекотнули шею.

— Когда ты их сбреешь? — уточнил он.

— Не дождёшься! — Бабо лизнул тёмный сосок, отчего тот затвердел. — Только… Пора бы распрощаться. Скоро вернутся остальные.

Игарац вздохнул и оттолкнул любовника, после сел в кровати и почесал черноволосую голову.

— Нескоро вернутся, ты же знаешь, — устало произнёс он. — Когда Горакс кого-то берёт к себе, то отпускает далеко за полночь. Я сам через это прошёл, и тебе об этом прекрасно известно.

Бабо не расстроился внезапному отдалению и потянулся за мантией.

— Рисковать в любом случае не стоит. Если нас поймают, то… Ты вот-вот станешь магом первого Круга. Стоит ли вся эта ебля плохой репутации и потери того, к чему ты так долго шёл?

Игарац потёр крючковатый нос.

Стоила.

Ему, далеко не красавцу, с худым лицом, маленькими глазками и огромным носом, не везло в мирской жизни с любовью. Здесь, в монастыре, он впервые за долгое время стал счастлив, когда темноволосый кареглазый красавчик обратил на него внимание.

Если бы ещё усы сбрил. Они совершенно не шли Бабо и портили миловидное лицо.

— Что это ты обо мне так печёшься? М? — Игарац усмехнулся. — Это не твои слова. Я тебя не первый день знаю. И видел, как сегодня ты шушукался с Дурианом.

— Опять! — Бабо закатил глаза и поправил пряжку ремня, после обвёл пальцем выгравированное на ней пламя. — Дуриан — мой друг. Если бы хотел с ним трахнуться, то трахнулся бы давно.

Игарац встал и вытянулся во весь рост, после нагнулся и подобрал мантию, чтобы прикрыть худое ребристое тело. Ему казалось — Бабо с ним сошёлся из-за того, что кого-то иного для утех не нашёл.

Но и это не мешало ревновать, причём дико. Игарацу хотелось врезать в большое лицо Дуриана, схватить за волосы, которые тот стягивал в коротенький хвостик, и припечатать лбом к земле.

Да что угодно сделать, лишь бы Дуриан не вертелся около любимого.

В довершение, Бабо куда-то собирался. Ко сну так не готовятся и в сапогах в кровать не ложатся.

Хотя в постель ложатся. Игарац стоял в сапогах.

Он трахался с Бабо обутым. Ни один, ни второй не обратили внимания на такую мелочь.

— Всё же скажи хоть раз правду, куда тебя несёт на ночь глядя? — напирал Игарац.

Бабо натянул сапог до самого колена и выпрямился.

— Поссать я могу сходить, чтобы ты не ревновал?! — вспылил он. Вдох-выдох — успокоился и продолжил: — Послушай, Игарац, мне надоело. Надоели твои допросы, твоя ревность. И не просто всё надоело, а заебало! — Бабо наслюнил палец и пригладил топорщившийся ус. — Если хочешь — оставайся, но придётся объясняться с остальными, что ты делаешь в моей постели!

С этими словами Бабо покинул келью и напоследок громко хлопнул дверью.

Игарац спешно натянул мантию. Как назло, ремень именно в этот момент не желал застёгиваться.

«Скорее бы. Он наверняка к Дуриану пошёл!» — хотелось поймать Бабо с поличным, на измене.

Дуриан вот-вот вылетит из монастыря, а всё туда же — роман крутит!

Пряжка, наконец, застегнулась, и Игарац прошмыгнул за дверь ровнёхонько до того, как услышал посторонние голоса. Послушники, делившие келью с Бабо, возвращались от Горакса, уставшие, ссутулившиеся и молчаливые.

Игарац остановился на пороге и уставился туда, где проводил дни напролёт мастер Мардук — на часовню. Мага не видно, но Бабо направлялся отнюдь не к нему. Игарац узнал бы любовника из всех, хотя послушники одевались одинаково.

Бабо подошёл к часовне и остановился.

Игарац понял — всё кончено, когда заметил, кто именно приблизился к его ненаглядному.

Голову с тёмными, связанными в коротенький хвостик волосами он узнал бы из тысячи.

Бабо встречался с Дурианом.

Ночью.

Игарац неспешно поплёлся к своей келье. Он понимал — Бабо не исправится. Значит, нужно прекратить порочить свою репутацию и приложить все силы, чтобы, наконец, вступить в первый круг магов Огня.

*** 

Дуриан проводил взглядом Игараца.

— Что он делал в твоей келье? — поинтересовался он.

Бабо пожал плечами.

— Это не только моя келья. Игарац не ко мне приходил. — Дуриан нахмурился. Трое послушников только что покинули Горакса, а в келье жили четверо. Значит, Игарац приходил именно к Бабо. — Придурок, из-за тебя едва Ополоса не проворонили! — прошипел тот и, схватив друга за предплечье, толкнул в часовню.

Сидевший перед алтарём Инноса паладин не обратил внимания на то, что в крохотном помещении появились люди, и продолжил читать молитву.

— Хм, возможно, не зря заподозрили Ополоса. Ему по ночам не спится, — шепнул Дуриан и осторожно выглянул из дверного проёма. Самой двери в часовне давно уже не было, и ни к чему она. Сейчас это оказалось на руку двум послушникам.

— Ме-е-е! — громко проблеяла овца.

Дуриан отпрянул, словно это не овца блеяла, а сам Белиар явил своё лицо.

— Куда он её?

Бабо закрыл рот друга рукой, чем дал понять, чтобы тот заткнулся.

— Не бойфя, моя ты хорофая! — Не осталось сомнений, что овцу вёл именно Ополос.

Он ещё что-то бормотал, овца блеяла. Когда звуки почти затихли, только тогда послушники осмелились высунуться.

— Он пошёл за храм! — шепнул Бабо и махнул рукой. Дуриан послушно пошёл за ним.

Никого из магов не взволновало, отчего блеяла овца. Все спали крепким сном. К счастью, иной дороги, кроме как к храму, не было, и послушники смело направились по следам.

— Блядь! — выругался Дуриан и стал лихорадочно вытирать сапог о траву.

Следы оказались горячими.

Бабо не стал дожидаться друга и поспешил за Ополосом. В ночной темноте Дуриан едва различил красную мантию.

Невозможно разобрать, удалось ли отчистить обувь от овечьего дерьма. Дуриану не хотелось утром тратить время на возню с обувью, опаздывать и лишний раз навлекать на себя гнев магов. Поэтому он старался и тёр сапоги едва ли не до дыр.

— Ме-е-е! — блеяние прорезало ночную тишину.

Подозрительно громко.

«Он убивает наших овец?!» — мысленно спросил себя Дуриан и побежал к храму.

По мере приближения стало различимо не только блеяние, но и вздохи.

Какой-то странный ритуал.

«Не удивлюсь, если к нам затесался прислужник Белиара!» — решил Дуриан и было вынырнул из-за угла, чтобы поймать вероотступника с поличным, когда сильные руки схватили его за предплечье и отдёрнули назад.

Бабо, наверное.

— Не шуми, дай поглядеть! — раздался шёпот.

Последние крохи сомнений отпали — Бабо увлечённо наблюдал за пастухом. Дуриан ничего не видел, только слышал блеяние.

И вздохи.

— Что он делает? — вслух спросил он.

Бабо поднялся во весь рост. Даже в неярком свете луны было чётко видно, как округлились его глаза.

— Он её ебёт! — последовал ответ. Бабо махнул рукой и отвернулся. — Не шуми, дай посмотреть. Я никогда не видел, как человек насаживает на кол овечку. В переносном смысле.

Дуриан хрюкнул от смеха и некоторое время колебался в размышлениях, стоит ли ему смотреть на подобное, не стошнит ли от отвратительного зрелища.

Ополос сидел на корточках, задрав мантию, и пыхтел.

Не стошнило.

Более того, овце, как показалось Дуриану, это понравилось.

— Пиздец! — прошептал он.

Бабо шикнул, призывая молчать. Ополос издал стон и завалился в неге. Мантия задралась.

И Дуриан, и Бабо отвернулись. Глазеть на чужое мужское достоинство, при наличии подобных у себя, нет никакого желания.

— Я-то думал, почему мне казалось, что баранья колбаса Ополосом воняет! — Бабо хохотнул.

Дуриану было не до смеха.

— Да чтобы я хоть раз взял её в рот! — громко пообещал он. Лицо перекосилось, тяжёлый подбородок затрясся.

Дуриана затошнило. Он сегодня поужинал пресловутой бараньей колбасой.

Возня за стеной храма дала друзьям понять, что Ополос догадался — нашлись свидетели ебли с овцой. Бабо едва успел отпрянуть, когда из-за углы выскочила оттраханная пастухом овца и умчалась прочь в ночь. Сам Ополос попытался было удрать, но подножка Дуриана сбила его с ног. Ещё мгновение — и Бабо заломил ему руки.

— Фто вам нуфно?! — завопил он.

Дуриан присел перед его лицом.

— Хотели выяснить, кому не спится по ночам. Оказалось — тебе. Придётся разбудить остальных, чтобы подтвердили, что овца оттрахана. Моих слов и слов Бабо будет более чем достаточно, чтобы ты с позором вылетел отсюда! — как ему казалось, грозно произнёс он.

— А-а-а! Иффефь того, кто вылефит отфюда ф трефком вмефто фебя, да? — Ополос заметно осмелел, хотя Дуриан был готов поклясться — смуглое при свете дня лицо пастуха куда бледнее, чем его руки.

— Ищем того, кто так подло шутит над магами и подбрасывает на алтарь непотребные вещи, — пояснил Бабо.

Ополос некоторое время молчал.

— Отпуффи, — потребовал он. — Я понял, вы про голую бабёнку на алтаре. Я не подбрафывал её, но кое-фто видел. Ефли отпуффифь меня, то уфнаефь.

Бабо не хотелось выполнять это в общем-то простое условие. Ополос сбежит — и поминай как звали.

— И правда, отпусти, — попросил Дуриан.

Бабо решил внять совету друга. Ополос поднялся и отряхнулся. Он ждал вопросов, Дуриан и Бабо ожидали рассказа. Ни того, ни другого не последовало.

— Ну фто ты видел? — передразнил Бабо пастуха.

Тот нахмурился. Издёвки над речью ему не нравились.

— Я вфера вёл фюда мою любимую, — начал он, — овефку, конефно. Мне не понравилофь, фто Агон фастает в подвал кафдую нофь.

Ополос замолчал. Бабо нахмурился и потеребил усы.

— И это всё? — недоверчиво спросил Дуриан.

— Не вфё. Он кафдую нофь туда фастает. Вфера я пофёл, фтобы попрофифь у мафтера Неорафа рефепт. Я надеялфя, фто он сфалитфя и дафт мне его. Мафтер Неораф нифего не дал, но я видел, как Агон профёл мимо фокровифнифы и фвернул налево — не к библиофеке, а к Гарвигу. Фто он там делал?

«То же, что и ты у мастера Неораса!» — хотелось съязвить Дуриану.

Ополос солгал. Никто не ходил просить рецепты в то время, когда все почивали. Он надеялся позаимствовать записи у алхимика без спроса, просто-напросто — украсть.

Эта ложь — мелочь. Если Агон на самом деле ходил в подвал — туда, где хранились священные Молот и Щит Инноса, то это важно.

— Самое время убить двух зайцев! — догадался Дуриан и повернулся к Бабо. — Идём, навестим Гарвига. Скучно, наверное, бедняге днями и ночами торчать в подвале!

Бабо не хотелось в подвал. Он за день, махая метлой; за вечер, трахаясь с Игарацем; за ночь, наблюдая за сценой ебли с овцой, устал. Глаза слипались.

Но Дуриан прав: чем раньше они разберутся с Агоном, тем скорее отступит угроза исключения из монастыря.

И Бабо, бесконечно протирая глаза кулаками, поплелся следом за другом.


	3. С заглотом

— Надевай капюшон! — прошипел Дуриан и пошёл вниз по лестнице.

Бабо не понимал, зачем прятаться. Тьма стояла хоть глаз выколи, а свитков света при себе не оказалось. Но тем лучше: не стоило лишний раз себя выдавать.

Дуриан ощупывал стену и медленно продвигался вперёд. Бабо от него не отставал. Лестница, к счастью, закончилась, и шанс переломать ноги снизился.

Дуриан шарил по стене в поисках долгожданного провала и, соответственно, хода к кладовой и сокровищнице.

— Как думаешь, где моя баба? — шепнул Бабо. — Небось в сундук бережно припрятали, чтобы подрочить при случае.

— Тс-с! — шикнул Дуриан.

— …или мастеру Таламону отдали. И теперь этот лысый, как головка члена, дро…

Дуриан размахнулся и влепил в первое попавшееся место, чтобы болтун заткнулся. И попал прямо в губы. Бабо промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но больше ничего не сказал.

Дуриан продолжил путь и, в конце концов, нащупал долгожданный проём.

Привычной подвальной сырости не почувствовалось.

Пахло травами.

— Пришли! — шепнул Дуриан и двинулся дальше.

И ойкнул, когда ударился о что-то твёрдое. Раздался звон стекла. Ещё мгновение — и в помещении посветлело. Бабо краем глаза успел заметить, что с руки мага сорвался магический огонёк и устремился к потолку.

И порадовался, что внял совету друга и надел капюшон. Все послушники в красных одеяниях походили друг на друга, словно близнецы.

— Съёбываемся! — успел прокричать Бабо и развернулся.

Дуриан всё понял — незадачливые «сыщики» попали к мастеру Неорасу. Более того, разбили один из… Хорошо, если это был просто флакон. Утрату реторты алхимик наверняка не простит.

Мимо Дуриана пролетела огненная стрела, и это заставило действовать. Бабо давно след простыл. Времени гадать, куда он подевался, не осталось вовсе.

Дуриан в четырёх стенах не заблудился и выскочил из лаборатории, после умчался туда, где было темнее всего, чтобы — Иннос, упаси! — Неорас не узнал его.

Ход оказался прямым и длинным.

«Кладовая!» — догадался Дуриан, когда нащупал дверь.

Теперь он на верном пути.

К счастью, мастер Неорас побежал к выходу, и можно было продолжить путь спокойно.

Наивный Дуриан даже помыслить не мог, что второй раз с кем-то столкнётся. Ещё один огонёк света — и дорогу преградил мастер Таламон, местный библиотекарь.

Если Неорас уделял куда больше внимания алхимии, и его заклинания были слабенькими, то Таламон — один из высших магов, чьё заклинание могло испепелить на месте.

Дуриан не растерялся и толкнул мастера. Огонёк света дёрнулся, когда тот пошатнулся, и это дало передышку и позволило незадачливому послушнику убежать куда глаза глядят.

А глядели они на щит. Дуриан летел на священную реликвию Инноса, словно мотылёк на огонь, и вскрикнул, когда едва не столкнулся с послушником, который выскочил из библиотеки.

«Бабо!» — мелькнула мысль.

Послушники хором вскрикнули, когда между ними пролетел огненный шар. Нужно было укрыться, хоть где-нибудь, хоть за алтарём Инноса.

Хоть за спиной никогда не спавшего Гарвига.

Хоть за спиной послушника, который самозабвенно сосал его член. Парочка так увлеклась, что не услышала, что творилось снаружи. Гарвиг удивлённо вытаращил глаза на внезапно появившихся посторонних и вскрикнул.

От боли.

Тот, кто сосал член, сжал зубы от неожиданности.

— Хватай щит! — успел крикнуть Дуриан.

Священный щит Инноса наверняка защитит от заклинаний разбушевавшегося Таламона.

То ли Бабо претило святотатство, то ли он понял слово «щит» по-своему, но взял за шиворот послушника, сидевшего на коленях, поднял рывком, заломил руки и пошёл из библиотеки, прикрываясь чужим телом.

— Долбоёб! — успел выпалить Дуриан, но времени было в обрез. И то к счастью, что Гарвиг возился с тряпкой и вытирал выступившие капельки крови с собственного члена.

Дуриан, долго не мешкая, снял щит со стены и нацепил на руку. Послушник трепыхался в руках Бабо, но куда ему до того, кто брал уроки у самого паладина Сержио? Стоило Бабо сдавить руки — и жертва затихла и послушно пошла.

Выход в коридор преградил Таламон.

— Не шутите с нами, мастер, — Дуриану показалось, что он это произнёс грозно, разве что голос предательски дрогнул, — иначе оскверните священный щит. Может погибнуть ни в чём не повинный человек!

Таламон с заклинанием наготове попытался разглядеть лица, скрытые под капюшонами, но магического света для этого ой как недостаточно.

— Тьфу! — сплюнул он и сделал шаг в сторону.

Бабо толкнул вперёд послушника, Дуриан попятился задом, прикрываясь щитом — кто знал, что взбредёт в голову библиотекарю?

У выхода препятствий не возникло. Времени гадать, куда подевался Неорас, не осталось.

Главное — лестница свободна.

Дуриан бросил щит на пол и поплёлся следом за другом.

***

В монастыре сонное царство. Бабо стянул капюшон и утёр взмокший лоб. Дуриана била мелкая дрожь.

Послушник, вытащенный Бабо из подвала, понуро поплёлся в сторону келий.

Бабо осенило.

— А ну, стой! — Он бросился вдогонку и сорвал капюшон с головы «щита». Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Я так и думал, Агон! — Бабо хохотнул. — Иди сюда, Дуриан, полюбуйся на него, высокомерного заносчивого подхалима, который, как выяснилось, умеет брать хуй с заглотом! Краса-авчик!

Агон стоял, низко опустив русую голову. Ему было стыдно, что именно Бабо поймал за столь личным. Ещё и Дуриан — свидетель позора.

— Эх, я-то надеялся, что найдём того, кто так подло шутит над высшими магами. А он всего лишь хуесос. — Дуриан заметно огорчился.

Агон внезапно выпрямился и задрал подбородок, стараясь дать понять, что по-прежнему презирал двух придурков, недостойных даже первого Круга Магии.

— Я не хуесос! — выпалил он и зло засмеялся оттого, что для него всё было кончено. — Вам как никому известно, что я иду к цели любыми путями. Я выяснил, какое задание дадут маги для того, кто готов вступить в первый круг. А Гарвиг согласился помочь… За определённые услуги, которые я мог оказывать каждую ночь, дать на время священный молот Инноса. Мне стыдно? Тогда было нет. Теперь — да. За то, что зря старался. Если дядя узнает…

Из болтовни Дуриану стало ясно — не Агон подбросил рисунок с голой женщиной магам.

Тогда кто?

На этот вопрос Агон только пожал плечами и фыркнул в ответ, что подобная ерунда его недостойна.

Бабо молча посмотрел вслед удалявшемуся ссутулившемуся садовнику. Дуриану хотелось одного — спать, и он потянул друга за капюшон, призывая разойтись по кельям.

Сон как рукой сняло, когда Бабо вдруг произнёс:

— Я-то всегда считал его высокомерным ублюдком, а он… с заглотом умеет. — Дуриану стало противно от мысли, что он своими глазами видел подобное непотребство. Он никак не мог ожидать, что Бабо, его лучший друг, заявит: — Мне эта наука никогда не давалась. Давлюсь — и всё тут!

Бабо развернулся и отправился в свою келью. Он не видел, как Дуриан стоял и смотрел, от удивления открыв рот, ему вслед.


	4. Единожды солгав...

Ночь подарила крепкий здоровый сон в кои-то веки. Впервые за долгое время Дуриан безмятежно спал — с тех пор, как попал сюда. Сначала долго привыкал к аскетической жизни, потом случилась неприятность, и он не мог уснуть от волнения.

Но хороший сон сегодня как нельзя некстати.

Дуриан проспал.

Он вскочил, когда солнце высоко поднялось. Времени на то, чтобы плеснуть пригоршню воды в лицо, не осталось. Хорошо, что мантию легко надеть — всего лишь сунуть руки в прорези, запахнуться и подпоясаться.

Зато ступня ни в какую не желала пролезать в сапог, и Дуриан долго скакал на одной ноге и пытался натянуть голенище. В конце концов, и с этим он справился и вышел во двор.

Привычной картины с участием подметавших двор послушников он не увидел, словно все обитатели разом покинули монастырь.

Кроме мастера Парлана. Тот стоял, выпятив брюхо, и озирался по сторонам, пока не заметил Дуриана.

— Ты-то что здесь делаешь, послушник?! Ну-ка в храм! Быстро!

Сердце ёкнуло. Дуриан нутром чуял — гулять ему сегодня и наслаждаться чудесным пейзажем острова Хоринис. И то в лучшем случае. В худшем… Суд магов на редкость жесток.

Парлан повторил вопрос ещё раз. Дуриан обернулся. Оказалось, не только он проспал. Как и следовало ожидать, и на Бабо сказалась бессонная ночь.

Но главное, Дуриану не придётся наслаждаться долгой прогулкой в одиночестве. Он дождался друга, и они вместе пошли в храм.

Под сводчатым потолком яблоку было негде упасть. Бабо встал на цыпочки и попытался рассмотреть, что происходит. Дуриану было всё равно.

А происходило то, чего ни один, ни второй не могли ожидать.

У алтаря стоял мастер Неорас.

— Зачем ты лжёшь, послушник? Я верю мастеру Неорасу. Кто ещё был с тобой этой ночью? — задал вопрос Пирокар. Его самого не видно за толпой, но голос не оставил сомнений.

— Я не лгу! — последовал ответ. Дуриан расслышал, как зашипел Бабо от неожиданности. Голос принадлежал Агону. — Второй «послушник», которого видел мастер Неорас, — призванный мной скелет. Я надел на него мантию, поэтому случилась путаница. Но… Я не крал свиток! Мой дядя…

— Хватит! — перебил Неорас. — Хочешь сказать, что скелет прокричал: «Уходим отсюда»?

— Съёбываемся, — подсказал Бабо, к счастью, тихо. Повторить громче ему помешала ладонь Дуриана, которая легла на рот.

— Это я прокричал, — продолжил лгать Агон.

Неорас вздохнул. Он не настолько упился зелий, чтобы перепутать живого человека со скелетом.

Но зачем Агону, пусть и высокомерному заносчивому племяннику губернатора, лгать?

— У меня вопросов нет. — Неорас отошёл в сторону. Ему наплевать, кого из послушников на этот раз прогонят. Он всегда считал, что Агону место в дядиной канцелярии, но не в монастыре. Возможно, самодовольному юноше захотелось на свободу.

Пирокар поднялся с кресла и прошёлся по залу, обогнул алтарь и окинул всех взглядом.

— Кто-нибудь хочет ещё что-то добавить?

Ответом стала тишина.

Всем нечего сказать.

Из толпы вышел маг. Дуриан задержал дыхание.

Это был мастер Хиглас — тот, у кого он украл книгу.

— Раз всем нечего сказать, то я считаю должным дать слово вместо тех, кто не может присутствовать. Гарвиг в сегодняшней ночной стычке был ранен, а мастер Таламон не может доверить невесть кому библиотеку и прийти сюда. Я опросил и того, и другого. И вот какие расхождения: мастер Таламон утверждает, что нарушителей было трое, а Гарвиг говорит — один, не считая призванного скелета, который его ранил в бедро. Кому же верить? — Дуриан спрятался за чужими спинами, когда Хиглас заметил его. — Всем известно, что у нас в монастыре есть нарушитель. Единожды солгав, кто ему поверит?

Сердце бешено заколотилось. На лбу выступил пот. Если кто-то узнал Дуриана, это конец. Хиглас, очевидно, отчаянно желал, чтобы тот, кто перешёл дорогу, с треском вылетел из монастыря магов Огня.

Дуриан не ожидал, что его спасителем станет Ультар.

— Какую книгу взял послушник Дуриан? — задал он вопрос. Хиглас потоптался с ноги на ногу и спрятал руки в широких рукавах мантии. — А я знаю! Если вам, мастер Хиглас, в столь почтенном возрасте не стыдно читать такое, то что говорить о молоденьком мальчике, у которого желания ещё берут верх над разумом?

Кто-то из послушников захихикал. Даже Дуриан не сдержал улыбки, когда вспомнил содержание книги.

Хиглас покраснел.

— Я не о том вёл речь, — попытался он оправдаться, — а о том, что некоторым не место в монастыре. Тот, кого заинтересовала книга с неприличными рассказами, наверняка хранит под подушкой целый ворох портретов голых женщин!

Дуриан опешил от наглости.

Он был бы счастлив, если бы у него было много женщин, пусть даже нарисованных.

— Так-так, невольно мы переключились ещё на одно преступление, — перебил Пирокар. — После ночных событий это такая мелочь, но… Я заявляю, что прощу того, кто сам сознается. Более того, это не станет препятствием, чтобы вступить в первый Круг Магии. Вы что думаете? — обратился он к остальным высшим.

— Согласен. Это такая мелочь! — Ультар махнул рукой.

— А я — нет! Если прощать за мелочь, то… — встрял Серпентес.

— Двое против одного. Значит, прощение, — решил Пирокар. — Но если никто не сознается, то продолжим поиски и найдём наглеца! И тогда уж не поздоровится. За ложь!

Повисла тишина. Желающих сознаться не нашлось.

Бабо колебался. Если он скажет, что рисунок принадлежал ему, то все решат, что и подбросил тоже он. Пирокар простит, но остальные, особенно Игарац, не спустят с рук шалость и будут насмехаться.

Игарац вообще не простит, что у любимого женщина.

Даже нарисованная.

Не только Бабо, но и все остальные не могли помыслить, что к алтарю пойдёт, расталкивая толпу острыми локтями, послушник, который вот-вот станет магом первого Круга.

Бабо открыл рот и взялся за горло, когда услышал:

— Это я сделал. И рисунок — тоже мой!

Игарац понуро опустил голову. От такого количества осуждающих взглядов ему было не по себе.

***

Как ни странно, Дуриану не стало легче. Он искренне жалел Агона, который взял на себя всю вину и сейчас собирал вещи.

Но себя ещё жальче. Если Агон мог вернуться к дяде и жить припеваючи, в роскоши, то Дуриану некуда идти.

Как и Бабо. Он поглаживал рукоять мотыги. Наконец-то он вернулся в сад.

— Вот так, доверяешь человеку, но не знаешь о нём ничего, — упрекнул Дуриан. — Ты что, правда решил, что я перестану иметь с тобой дело только из-за того, что спишь с Игарацем? Ну и долбоёб же ты в таком случае!

Бабо махнул рукой.

— Уже не сплю. Мудак он. Приревновал. И к кому? К какой-то нарисованной бабёнке! Спёр рисунок из сундука и подбросил магам! — Он со злостью вонзил мотыгу в землю. — И это объяснил тем, что любит меня, поэтому не ведал что творил!

Дуриан жалел и Игараца.

— Я бы не был так категоричен. Игарац-то не выдал, что рисунок твой.

Бабо прекратил возню с сорняками.

— Ну и засрал же Агон сад. Столько сорняков! Туда ему и дорога! — Он поднялся и посмотрел в лицо друга. — Ты что, только что предложил помириться с ним?

— Почему бы и нет? — Дуриан развёл руками.

— Не дождёшься! — Бабо пригладил ус и задумался. Друг прав: такая мелочь, как пошлый рисунок, не стоила сердечных переживаний. — Хотя… Прикрой меня!

Он сунул мотыгу в руки опешившему Дуриану и убежал.

Тот с тяжёлым вздохом принялся полоть сорняки. Наверняка Бабо нескоро вернётся. Примирение — дело долгое, особенно то, которое заканчивалось постелью.

Сорняков и вправду много, зато Дуриан тихо похихикивал, когда видел, как Ополос гладил овцу. Ему хотелось есть, и он был готов сожрать даже треклятую баранью колбасу, которой утром угостил Педро. Бабо сделал то же самое, и Педро только недоумевал, откуда такая щедрость.

Посвящать его в детали никто не стал.

Сейчас у Дуриана сосало под ложечкой. Он сорвал лист целебного растения и сунул в рот.

И выпрямился, когда увидел чужие сапоги.

— Мне всё равно, теперь хоть болотную траву здесь растите, — голос принадлежал Агону, — потому что я попрощаться пришёл. Не с тобой — с садом.

Дуриан положил руку на плечо бывшего послушника.

— Ты того… Прости, что ли…

— Да ладно. Сам виноват! — Агон смахнул ладонь. — Но так лучше. Дядя не простит мне, если узнает, что я… сосал. Что ж поделать, если старый хрыч Таламон разглядел только меня? И это хорошо, что он не видел, как я ублажал Гарвига, иначе…

Что могло быть иначе, Дуриан так и не понял. Агон закинул походную сумку на плечо и побрёл к воротам.

Дуриан долго смотрел ему вслед. Когда Агон скрылся за воротами, взялся за мотыгу.

Работы в саду непочатый край.

***

Пирокар смотрел на голую женщину и хмурился. Ультар бесстыдно разглядывал рисунок, а Серпентес делал вид, что презирает остальных двоих за телесную слабость.

— Брось, Серпентес. Сами были молодыми! — напомнил Ультар. — Если бы молодёжь знала, как мы развлекались, то их забавы показались бы им невинными!

Пирокар громко засмеялся. Здесь, в келье, он мог проявить эмоции.

И даже задрать полу мантии.

— Ну что, ребята, тряхнём стариной? — предложил он. — Помните, как мы играли? Кто раньше всех кончит, того целый день называем скорострелом и скармливаем баранью колбасу. Ну что?

— Я за! — Ультар задрал мантию и спустил исподнее, выставив напоказ дряблый старческий член.

Серпентес сделал вид, что ему противно на такое смотреть.

— Вперёд, Серпентес. Приказы верховного мага не обсуждаются, — решил Пирокар.

Тот вздохнул и взялся за полы мантии.

— Только придётся поменять условия. Мы не юнцы, поэтому у кого раньше всех встанет, того всячески восхваляем и отдаём лучшее вино, когда получим от Горакса.

Серпентес прав. Маги не молодели, и новые условия пришлись кстати.

…Если бы кто-то из послушников или магов более низкого Круга заглянул в келью высших, то почувствовал бы себя невинным младенцем.

Не каждый день можно увидеть, как верховные маги дружно дрочат, глядя на рисунок с голой женщиной.


End file.
